The embodiments herein relate generally to food accessories, and more particularly, to a turkey leg holder.
Turkey legs, such as those sold at rodeos and theme parks, generally come wrapped in aluminum foil and are messy to eat. Additionally, aluminum foil does not prevent a user from burning his or her hands when handling the turkey leg, nor does aluminum foil contain the grease. When a person does not finish the turkey legs, the options are to throw the remainder away or try to re-wrap the leg in the aluminum foil.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that provides safe and sanitary storage for the turkey leg, while simultaneously making the turkey leg easier to eat and preventing the user from getting burned.